Blood Blossoms
by JuneLuxray2
Summary: After Danny has a bad allergic reaction to the Blood Blossoms Jack got Maddie, their suspicions begin to stir. Soon they realize the blossoms only affect ghosts- landing Danny on thin ice. A little DxS.
1. The Reaction and Curiosity

**Alright, so, I can't get back onto my other account, JuneLuxray. I've waited a few weeks, signing anonymous reviews. At this time, I decided there was just no more chance of me getting the account back, so I set up here. I wrote this on dA during the waiting period. So, here's a new fanfiction to make up for my absence.**

**Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman**  
**Story (c) Me.**

"Hon, look at what I got you!" Jack shouted as he entered the house. Maddie came up from the lab and looked at the red blossoms in his hands with purple stems. She smiled.

"Those are lovely, honey! Thank you!" She said, taking them and giving Jack a kiss. She smiled at them.

"Where did you get these?" She said, smelling them. Jack shrugged.

"Oh, some odd-looking fellow- pale as a ghost- was selling them. I figured, 'eh, why not get Mads some? They sure are pretty. Just as pretty as her!'" He said. Maddie gave an 'aww' and gave Jack a kiss again.

"You're so sweet. I'm going to go put these in water. Thanks hun." She said, heading for the kitchen. Jack went down to the lab.

Maddie filled up a glass vase with cool water, placing the flowers inside. She grinned at them.

"Now, these would be pretty in the middle of the table." She said, placing it on the center of the dinner table. "Now, gotta go make sure Jack doesn't hurt himself down there..." She muttered, heading toward the lab.

~*~*~Later That Evening~*~*~

"Kids! Time for dinner!" Maddie shouted. Jazz and Danny came out of their bedrooms, and down the stairs. Well, at least Jazz stepped down the stairs. Her brother slid down the railing, earning a cross look from his mother.

"Danny, don't do that. You could very well fall backwards." She scolded. Danny muttered a 'sorry', and turned into the kitchen...And stared at the table in horror.

There was chicken and dumplings on the table- but, despite him loving the dish, it wasn't what caught his attention. It was the Blood Blossoms that sat in the dead center- his dad noticed his horrified stare.

"Is there anything wrong, son?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow. Danny gulped.

"N...No." He said, looking down and sitting in his usual seat. He spooned some of the dinner in a bowl on the table for himself, trying not to cringe as the blood blossoms shocked him a little. Just being near them hurt.

As he slowly ate, he avoided everyone's eyes, just staring down at the table. He ignored his parents' stares.

"Danny, are you sure you're alright? You don't look too good." Maddie said, placing a hand on his forehead. She frowned. "You have a small fever."

Her son mentally guessed that the blossoms made him feel hot, and he shook his head. "I-I'm fine, mom." He lied. Jazz wracked her mind for an excuse.

"Uh-uh...Maybe he's allergic to the flowers?" She suggested. Jack snorted.

"No Fenton to my knowledge is allergic to any flower. Here, I'll prove it." He said, yanking a blossom out from the vase. He smiled. "Danny can smell it a little and prove he's not allergic." He said, shoving the blossom in his face.

What neither of his parents expected was for Danny to scream in agony from the action. Jack instantly yanked the blossom away, saying 'sorry'. It continued to shock his son, with red smoke coming from his body. He tried not to scream as it shocked him.

"It's still hurting him!" Maddie shouted, running toward her shaking boy. Jazz stood up.

"That type of flower is edible! Quick, eat it!" She said. Jack stared at her.

"But-"

"Just trust me!" She insisted. Her father nodded, held his nose, and shoved it down his throat. Danny stopped shaking and let out a relieved sigh. Maddie cringed.

"Oh, your nose is still all red! Poor thing!" She said worriedly. Her son shook his head.

"No, mom, I'm alright." He said. "I'll be fine."

His mother just gave him a look, before she pulled the rest of the blossoms from the vase, opened the window to the backyard, and threw them outside. "As of now, these flowers are banned from the house." She said, crossing her arms. Jack gave a sheepish look at his son.

"Sorry, Danny. Didn't know how much those things hurt you. It's interesting- I've never known a Fenton who's been allergic to any type of flower. Heck, I've never even seen a blossom that could do what it did to you. What type was it again...? Oh yeah! The vendor said they were...Blood Blossoms, I think." He said. Maddie left for a moment, then came back with some sort of cream in her hand.

"Here. This'll help you get better soon." She said, squeezing the tube in her hand, and placing some white stuff on his nose, and slightly around it where the other red parts of his skin were. Jazz giggled.

"Hehe. He looks like a lifeguard now."

"Shut up, Jazz..." He muttered, not pleased with having to let his mother do what she was doing. Once Maddie was done, she pat him on the head, put away the cream, and they continued eating dinner. When Danny was done eating, he excused himself and went up to his room, closing the door behind him. Maddie and Jack shared a look.

"Leave him be for now." Maddie said, right as Jazz was leaving the table. She gave them suspicious looks, but left. Jack was still curious.

"I really have never heard of any flower that could do what it did to Danny. Mads, why don't we go research it a little?" He suggested. His wife nodded, and both stood up, heading for the lab.


	2. Discovery and Suspicions

**Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman**  
**Story (c) Me.**

**Yes, this is different from the version on dA, but I wanted to try to make this longer. Sorry.  
**

Maddie and Jack were down in the darkness of the lab, a computer's flashing in front of them was what they were watching. As they typed in the search engine 'Blood Blossoms', a few results came up. They clicked on the first, and read what was there.

_Blood Blossoms are rare, extremely-hard-to-grow flowers. Used for preventing evil spirits since ancient times, their use was most notable in the Salem Witch Trials, when people used them to keep ghosts away from their witch 'mistresses'. Despite the difficulties of planting them, the best of the best planters grew them in surplus, taking whatever ones survived to protect their homes from specters, or even eat if there was enough._

_Ghosts are said to experience electrocution from the blossoms when nearby or directly touched by or thrown into a circle of them, along with severe pain, feverish temperatures, and if it touches the skin or even passes through them, causes it to go red and slightly burnt. The flowers die after about two weeks, but can be cut short by stomach acids of humans or other animals, or a special ectoplasmic mixture of compounds._

They wordlessly stared at the article. "Danny had all of these symptoms...But- he's a _human_! Not a ghost!" Jack said, rubbing his head. Maddie picked up an ecto-gun, then another device on the table and shoved it in her pocket.

"He must be overshadowed! Quick, let's go get that ghost out of our baby boy!" She shouted. Jack instantly growled and picked up a gun and a net shooter.

"No ghost overshadows my kid!" He said, and both quickly rushed up the stairs, then up the other ones to the second floor (ignoring a very startled look from Jazz) and slammed open their son's door.

* * *

Danny glared at the mirror and tried to rub in the cream around his nose, but stopped at some pain from his skin having pressure applied.

"Stupid..." He muttered. All of a sudden, he heard some footsteps and stomping, coming closer and closer. His eyes widened. Those were his parents' footsteps! He came across this realization a moment too late, and turned as his parents opened the door, instantly shooting a glowing blue net around his body, knocking him back. He stared up at them.

"Guys, what-"

"Don't worry, Danny! I know you can hear me in there, so just hang on! We'll get the ghost out of you!" Jack shouted. His son's eyes blinked. _Crap._

"Whu-what-"

"You shouldn't play games with us! We know that Blood Blossoms only affect ghosts! Get out; you're under arrest." Maddie snapped. The boy closed his eyes, thinking about the Reality Trip incident. He knew his parents could accept him, but he wasn't sure if it was time for them to know.

"GOGOGO! While I got dad down! Go!" She shouted. Danny was about to snap the net to free himself, but was shocked at trying. Maddie grinned.

"That net is updated- ghosts can't escape it at all. Only a human can remove it. So, what do you have to say for yourself before we take you out and rip you apart molecule by molecule?" She asked. Danny stared up at his parents and sister, Jazz getting off her dad and sending him a look that said 'it's time'. He shook his head.

"Uh, mom, dad, I am NOT overshadowed."

"Prove it." Maddie snapped. Danny rolled his eyes.

"In sixth grade, I had a gerbil that Tucker killed by accident. Dad, one time when I was four or so, accidentally killed a mourning dove outside and didn't tell mom. When I went on a trip with mom to DALV, animal ghosts started chasing me, and she came and saved me." He said. His parents blinked for a minute, looking _extremely _confused.

"Wait...If-if you're not overshadowed, how can you not remove that net? First, you gave us decent proof you're not overshadowed, but then you can't remove that, plus the reaction to the blossoms." Jack said. "Something isn't adding up."

Maddie cautiously walked up, and pulled the device from her pocket. She stuck it through the net, and it made a soft clicking sound as she waved it up and down before his body, then it beeped and she stood up. On it, it had no report of overshadowing. Jack looked at it, then both looked back at the boy, then at the thing again. Instantly they pulled the net off, apologizing.

"Sorry, son." Jack said, still trying to figure out the puzzle. Danny sighed.

"It's alright, dad."

"Something doesn't add up." Maddie said. "First you have a reaction to the blossoms, then you couldn't escape the net, and last, you're not overshadowed." She paused, and gave him a stern look.

"Is there something you're hiding, young man?"

Danny shook his head 'no' instantly. She raised an eyebrow. Perhaps_ too _instantly. She faked a smile. "Well, alright, then. Your father and I will go- bye!" She said, grabbing Jack's hand and pulling him outside of the door, closing it behind, leaving Jazz in.

Outside, Maddie explained to Jack her plan. "Let's listen in. Maybe we can figure it out. He's hiding something, I know it, but he just hasn't said it to us, yet. Jazz probably knows, when she came and tackled you." Her husband nodded, and both put their ears on the door.

Inside, Danny paced. "Jazz, what do I do? They know I'm hiding something. They know it, I know it." He said. Jazz let out a sigh.

"Are you sure it isn't time to tell them?" She suggested. Both parents mentally screamed 'yes, tell us, dammit!'. Her brother shook his head.

"I dunno. I'm not sure if I'm ready to tell them, or if they're ready to know." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. The two listening wanted to scream aloud they were ready, but restrained themselves. Jazz took a breath.

"Well, you and I both know from the Reality Trip incident they'd accept you."

"I'm savvy to that fact. But...I dunno..." He said, his voice growing more uneasy. "I..."

"You're afraid of how they'll react, despite the past." Jazz summarized. He took a deep breath.

"Yeah, pretty much. What's with you and- Oh, never mind. Anyhow, what do you think I should do?

_"Tell us, tell us!"_ The parents chanted in their heads. The boy's sister sat down next to him.

"I think they'll figure it out soon if you don't. I'll be with you every step of the way to tell them you're half ghost."

Maddie and Jack felt their blood freeze.


	3. Solving Mysteries and Kidnapped

**Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman**  
**Story (c) Me.**

**I'm REALLY sorry for the shortness of this chapter. Enjoy anyhow.  
**

Maddie and Jack didn't do anything for a minute, steadily leaning against the door, breathing a little hard. Their son...Was half ghost? That explained everything, but...How?

Inside, Danny looked into his sister's eyes. "Thanks, Jazz. You're a great sister. I think I just wanna sit here for a bit and think about it. Alone." He added. Jazz nodded and stood up. Their parents heard them, and then the bed springs making a 'cre-eech' sound as Jazz got off of it.

Hearing her come closer to the door, both shared a quick look and ran as fast as they could to the lab to not be discovered. By the time Jazz exited the room, she looked suspiciously around, only seeing her dad's large bulk run down the stairs to the lab. Rolling her eyes, she went back to her room to read.

* * *

The adult Fentons sat at the table in the lab, just thinking. It wasn't so much a question of 'how' or 'what'- it was more of a question in their minds, 'why didn't he _tell_ us?' Jack finally took a breath, and spoke. "He doesn't think we'd accept him...Why? We love him with all our hearts- ghost or not. Heck, he can become my sidekick." He said, rubbing his head. Maddie looked into his eyes.

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact we openly talk about dissecting and destroying ghosts. Oh, this is all our fault..." She whispered guiltily. Jack put an arm around her.

"Poor guy. Well, let's try to figure out more before we talk to him about it. First, the how and what. What caused this, and how?" He said, now scratching his chin in thought. "You don't just become half-ghost all of a sudden. Something happened to him that would change his molecular structure to form the DNA for a half-ghost. It's not like he's half dead- it's more likely that his body got fused with ectoplasm somehow."

Maddie tapped her fingers on the table for a few minutes, before snapping her fingers. "The_ portal_! If he turned that on from the inside, not only does it take a minute for it to charge up with ectoplasm, it would enter his body and fuse with some human tissue, making a half ghost. That also explains how the portal turned on! After all, didn't we put the ON button inside of it?"

"You're right." Jack said. "This is just solving one mystery after another. So, his body is composed of half-ectoplasm, and half-human components, which is mostly water and some other chemicals." He said. "Ectoplasm would allow the use of ghost powers."

"True. Such as intangibility, invisibility, ecto-beams, ecto-shields, flight, and possibly a few others on the side. Amazing...He's got ghost powers, yet he's still human. Well, half-way. What if he had a ghost half appearance- some abilities he couldn't really use as a human."

"But, what would he look like in this half?" Jack asked. "Try color negatives on the computer. Occasionally, ghosts just go negative of the color they had as a human." He then turned on the computer, and searched pictures of Danny. Finding one of him in front of the portal holding his then white-and-black suit, they went to 'paint' and pasted the picture. He right-clicked on the image, and chose 'invert colors'. What came up was a ghost-boy look-alike, holding a black-and-white outfit. His hair went white, and his eyes, a dark red. Both stared at it for a minute, before Maddie shoved Jack over and changed the eye color to a neon green.

What they were left with was Danny Phantom. Fenton...Phantom..._Fenton...Phantom..._

_Oh, my..._

_Our son is the ghost boy..._

_How did we not notice..._

_It's so obvious..._

_We should've known..._

_Our son..._

_Is Danny Fenton...And Phantom._

Surprised and horrified screams came from upstairs, as well as some smashing noises and Jazz screaming "Danny! No!"

Not wasting another second, Maddie and Jack picked up ecto-guns, running up the stairs to their kids' bedrooms. But the moment after they left the lab, Skulker holding Danny by the neck phased through the ceiling, and grinned, listening to his prisoner's squirming, shouting, and attempts to hit him with an ecto-blast. All failed miserably due to the ghost's upgraded technology, ghost proof and strong. He began walking toward the portal, ignoring the humans' cries upstairs, and soon the sound of them running down to get their boy.

Skulker only laughed, gave a smirk at his prize, and entered the portal.


	4. Found and Caught

**Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman**.

**I do not own whatever company has Barbies, and I don't own them. (Okay, so MAYBE I had one or two I played with as a little kid, shuttup. But, you all know what I mean, DON'T SUE ME.)**

**Story (c) Me.**

Danny was about to stand up, to go speak to his parents. He decided to tell them- it wasn't worth the stress anymore. He called Jazz, and was steadily talking to her about it, and both were about to go talk to their parents, before Danny's ghost sense went off, and went ghost, looking around. Jazz screamed as a certain ghost named Skulker phased through the wall. Danny jumped to attack, kicking his adversary toward the wall. He opened his eyes with a smirk, and jumped forth, grabbing Danny's throat. Jazz screamed more, as her brother began to kick. He tried to turn intangible, but he was electrocuted from that. Skulker phased through the floor to the Ghost Portal, vaguely hearing his prey's sister cry his name.

Jazz stared at the ground, before turning to run out of the room, but bumped into her father.

"What happened?" Jack asked. She frowned.

"No time to explain, psycho ghost kidnapped Danny, we gotta rescue him!" She shouted. Her parents gasped and spun around, running down the stairs, Jazz following. By the time they got down to the lab, Danny and Skulker were gone. Maddie was trying not to start crying from worry, as she took a few breaths.

"Everyone, Specter Speeder, now." Jack said, pointing to it in the back. They all nodded and ran towards it, getting inside. Jack jumped into the driver's seat, Maddie taking shotgun as Jazz stood behind their chairs as Jack turned the speeder on, and flew it into the Ghost Zone. Maddie and Jack remembered how it looked from the Ghost King incident, still shuddering at the creepiness of the place. The bleak black background with green blobs splotched everywhere, and ectoplasm coming from everywhere. Jazz sighed.

"Well, Danny was going to tell you anyhow right before he was kidnapped, and I suppose I better if you're to understand much about this whole ordeal. You see, Danny-"

"We know, Jazz, he's half ghost." Jack said. His daughter's jaw dropped.

"Huh...What...How?" She asked. Maddie sighed.

"Your father and I were, admittedly, eavesdropping on you until you left Danny's room. We went to the lab and began to piece it together ourselves. But right now, do you know who that ghost was, and what he looks like?" She asked. Jazz nodded.

"Metal exoskeleton, flaming green Mohawk and goatee. I call him 'Ghost X', but Danny tells me he says his name is Skulker. Apparently, the self-proclaimed greatest hunter in the Ghost Zone." She said. Jack frowned.

"How are we gonna find him? There's many lairs and caves and islands here- he could be in any one of them. By the way, what does he want with Danny?" He asked. Jazz grimaced.

"His...Eww, ew, ew...Pelt." She said. Maddie looked murderous, and Jack disgusted.

"HE DARES TRY TO SKIN MY BABY BOY? NO ONE DOES THAT TO MADDIE FENTON'S BOY!" She snapped, red in the face.

"Uh, ew!" Jack exclaimed, disgusted. Jazz remembered something and walked up, pulling a map from a compartment that looked poorly made. She opened it as they all looked at it.

"Danny made this a bit ago- while it's badly made, it does have labels next to a somewhat decently drawn model of a ghost's lair or cave. Here we are...Skulker's Island. Giant skull, kind of forest-like foliage around the skull. That shouldn't be too hard to miss, but where is it?" She asked aloud. She gazed out the windows as she paid little attention to her parents' mumbling over the map, and stopped at seeing out the left window. A floating island with green on the top that appeared to be a tree caught her eye. She gently pushed her mom out of the way and looked, seeing it. She grinned.

"Guys! It's over there!" She said. Jack turned in the direction she was pointing, and lo, there was the island. "No wonder he tries to get Danny so often. His island and our portal are right next to each other!"

"We'll worry about that later." Maddie said. "Right now, we have to save our boy!"

Jack went at full speed toward the place, going through tons of plants all phasing right through the speeder to the adult Fenton's shock, instead of just smashing and destroying the plants. gaining closer toward the skull. Finally getting there, they landed the speeder, Jazz picking up the thermos, her parents wielding weapons. Figuring that if they passed through the trees and bushes back there, they could just run through the door, which they did.

Skulker's home was nothing especially fancy. Purple walls and steel floors decorated the place, with various ghost pelts hanging on the wall. They were in sort of a hall, with four doors. But which one to enter...Jack stuck his head through the wall on the first one on the right, and saw a bathroom- nothing out of the ordinary. But he thought it odd the bathtub and sink were small enough for a frog-sized thing. Pulling his head back, he shook his head. Maddie looked into the second door, the one across from it. Looking in, she saw a library, shelves packed with books everywhere. There was a fireplace and standing lamp next to a chair, with a ghost animal's pelt on the floor as a carpet. Pulling back, she grunted irritably. Walking to the door down the hall, Jazz peeked in. Barbie dolls lined the walls, and she instantly moved back, looking ill. _Evil barbies!_ She shook her head.

One door was left. All three looking inside, they saw many ghosts in cages all over the place in the bright white room, and in the center was Danny, looking anxious and worried. He gazed up and grinned.

"Mom, d- I mean...Jack and Maddie! Care to-"

"Cut it out, Danny-boy, we know it's you." Jack said, the three of them entering and running up to his cage. Danny gasped.

"What?"

"Long story. We'll explain later. Right now, we gotta get out of here!" Jazz said. Her brother was shocked for a minute, but smiled in approval. But a chilling voice came from behind...

"None of you will get out of here any time soon."


	5. A New Friend, Escape, and Talking

**Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman**.

**Story (c) Me.**

"None of you will get out of here anytime soon." Skulker said, smirking as his prey's family turned to see him. He grinned. "I expected the ghost child would be easier to catch with my new technology after he was slightly weakened by those blossoms and that you would run after him, but I didn't expect you would find your way into here. No matter, I shall have ALL of your pelts!" He said. Maddie and Jack pulled out their weapons.

"Over my dead body, ghost!" Jack snapped. Maddie turned to Jazz.

"Jazz, try to find a way to release Danny while we hold off this ghost." She said quickly, not turning to see if she nodded as she and Jack unleashed multiple blasts, distracting Skulker- they had to dodge some shots here and there, Jack nearly getting hit by one. Behind them, Danny was looking around while Jazz looked all about the room for some way to free her brother. Jazz searched in each edge and corner, avoiding the other cages of watching ghosts. Finally, she spied a button under the edge of a desk in-between two cages of ghosts- the only thing wrong being there were red lasers forming an almost solid block in front of it. She and Danny stared at it in dismay, before they heard a sharp 'pst' from her right. Turning to look, there was a blue and yellow blob-like creature with large purple eyes almost half the size of its body.

"Hey," It said. "I think that those lasers only zap ghosts. Being that you're human, you should be able to stick your arm through there and push the button. You'll release all of us, but we won't attack if you free us."

Jazz looked afraid of the idea, and Danny somewhat distrusting, but a scream came from the front, as they saw their mom almost get hit by a blast, getting knocked backwards toward a cage of ghosts. She managed to stand up and continue fighting. The two siblings shared a look, before she took a breath and tapped the tip of her fingernail against the laser to test the waters. She grinned when it passed through it harmlessly. Reaching in, she pressed the button with one finger, smirking triumphantly. There were rumbles of cages shaking, and all fire stopping.

"What- NO!" Skulker screamed as all the cages fell apart, freeing everyone. All the ghosts fled, with the exception of the blob that helped Jazz earlier. The rest of the Fentons ran over, looking at the blob. It tried to make an odd sort of smile.

"Hey, thanks. Uh, you can call me Leo. I've been trapped here for years, and you finally freed me- I'll help your family escape."

"Not on my watch." Skulker said, finally snapping out of his shocked and horrified state. "You released ALL of my catches...For that, you will all pay!" He said. Leo snarled and jumped up on Skulker, narrowly avoiding some shots from his previous captor's weapons, and jumping on his face, blinding him for a moment. Danny's parents held out their own weapons while Skulker flailed and moved to get the blob off, but their son held them back.

"Leo!" He called. Leo turned around and came back, looking quizzically at the the boy, with the frustrated Skulker charging up a weapon. "Get behind me, now! All of you, cover your ears!...And, if you HAVE any ears, Leo, no offense."

He took a breath, and released it in a ghostly wail. Skulker had fired, but the wail pushed them back, making his attacks hit him. Danny's family gasped at the power of their son's attack, and Leo's eyes were even wider than normal. Skulker tried to fight against the force of the wail, but he kept getting pushed back, his armor deteriorating to slowly nothing, leaving a frog-sized green blob that got pushed out into whatever forest was left after the walls had come down as Danny finished the wail, falling down and changing back, unconscious. Leo looked up and smiled thankfully.

"If you guys ever need me again, my door is blue with yellow stripes- not far from here. Kinda hard to miss. I'm finally going home...Thanks again!" He said, before fading away. Danny's family looked down at the unconscious boy, before sharing a look.

* * *

Later, Danny woke up, to find himself in his bedroom, his soft mattress underneath him. He wasn't sure what time it was, but outside, the sky was filled with nighttime darkness. Gently stretching and standing up, he knew who would be waiting for him downstairs. He braced himself for a long chat as he opened his door, and walked out. His parents were waiting in the living room, smiling as they saw him come down. "Hey guys. Jazz go to bed?"

"Yeah. She figured we could figure this out on our own. Come sit over here, Danny-boy. Your mom is making cookies and hot cocoa in the kitchen- let's just sit and talk for awhile, 'kay?" Jack said. Danny grinned and almost slid down the stairs again, before his mom gave him a stern look as she went into the kitchen to go check the cookies. He lightly laughed and walked down, avoiding a scolding from his mom. Sitting down on the plush purple couch next to his father, Jack pulled him in a one-arm hug. Maddie came in a few minutes later with a plate of peanut butter blossoms- her son's and husband's favorite. She left and came back again with three cups of hot cocoa, as she sat on Danny's other side.

"So...It was the portal, right?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yeah. I was sad to see you guys so disappointed, so...I was stupid and went inside. The portal turned on when I was in there because I wasn't watching where my hand was going when I put it on the wall to see where I was going. Sam and Tucker were there." He summarized. They nodded.

"Also, the thing with the mayor and stealing...?" Jack asked. He slowly groaned.

"The mayor was being overshadowed by a ghost; he was holding me in a headlock so he could make me look bad and never have you guys trust me. When I stole things, you remember that stupid clown, Freakshow?" They nodded. "Apparently, his red crystal ball staff was used to hypnotize ghosts into doing the beholder's doing. So, along with some other ghosts, he made us steal things against our will. I hardly remember anything that happened during it- I just vaguely remember the staff being dropped somehow, then Sam falling down along with it off of a high area. I forgot all about the staff and picked her instead to rescue- the staff broke, and I came back to full consciousness."

They stared at him for a minute after that story, before they hugged him. "Aww! That's so sweet! Managing to get over the influence of the orb long enough to rescue Sam- I'm proud of you!" Maddie said. "You two are cute together, you know that?"

"WE'RE _NOT_ TOGETHER!"

"Suurreee you aren't..._Yet._" Jack teased. Danny's face burned a bright red, his parents laughing at the action.

"No, no, it's cute! You don't have to be embarrassed!" His mom insisted.

**"I AM NOT EMBARRASSED!"**

"Tell _that_ to your red face." Jack said. He sighed.

"Alright, subject change time, any other questions about me being half ghost?"

There was silence for a minute, before Jack prompted a question. "Can you forgive us?"

His son blinked. "What?"

"Can you forgive us? We-we're really, REALLY sorry for trying to hunt you, thinking you were evil, all of what we did wrong? We should've known you were playing the good guy, saving lives, sacrificing your own free time just for the sake of this town, and figured it out it was you much earlier." He said. Danny smiled.

"Very much forgiven." He said, taking a sip of his cocoa. Maddie and Jack grinned, sharing a proud look between them. "So, how did you figure it out? My secret?"

"We were eavesdropping on you and Jazz. We heard you guys mention you were half ghost, and we ran down to the lab. We soon figured it out, and used color negatives on a picture of yours to see what your ghost half might look like. What we got was Danny Phantom." Jack said. "How the heck did we not notice before? It should've been blatantly obvious- the name, the hair, the voice, everything just fit into their pieces." He said. His son nodded, and sighed in contentment.

"Amazing how the thing that usually caused me pain ended up being one of the things that helped me out at the same time. I suppose that is the magic of Blood Blossoms."


End file.
